A Long Shot
by LornaHasNoLife
Summary: Skylar is a smart young women trying to find a stable life with her friends, with everything peaceful in Edge she hopes they all can finally get on with their lives. Unfortunately nothing ever stays peaceful or long. Eventual CloudXOC. This story is also on Quotev
1. Chapter 1

"I wish you lot would stop coming in here" I heard my new boss, Matt say and a small group of four people walked into the bar. "It's bad for business" His voice wasn't sour like some peoples would be when greeting the Turks.

It was soft; as it usually was bit there was a small strain there. Matt believed these people should have a chance to redeem them self's.

"Yeah well we aren't really welcome down at 7th heaven, yo" Came the reply of a tall red headed male as he approached the counter.

"Wonder why" I muttered to myself sarcastically, I knew exactly why. The small group stood in front of me where Turks. I don't know one person nowadays who likes this lot.

The sounds of my voice brought the red heads attention to me and I saw his eyes run up and down my figure as he tilled my head causing my eyes to roll in annoyance.

"Got some new staff members Matt?" A female voice asked and my eyes pulled away from the red head to look at a blond Turk…..she was more kept than the red head…..the again they all where.

The red head wore his uniform without care, his top button of his shirt undone and untucked from his pants and his blazer was open. He also wore flying goggles pushed up on his fore head.

"Just the one" Matt said with a smile before putting his arm round my stiff form. "This is my friend, she's been looking for a job for a while and I said I would help her out"

All the Turks looked at me once before nodding.

"You got a name?" A tall bald man asked after a moment.

"Skylar" I answered shortly with a blank expression rested on my face.

After a moment of ordering their drinks the moved over to a booth by a window, Matt threw the note pad over that had there drink orders on and I moved around behind the bar pouring and mixing drinks of different colours together.

I rested the drinks on the tray before moving swiftly around the counter and over to the table where the group was chatting away. They all moved their arms from the table as I set their drinks in front of them.

"Thanks, yo" The red head said with a small wink in a resisted rolling my eyes again before nodding shortly.

"You don't talk much do you?" The female Turk asked and I turned my head to look at her. "Rude doesn't say much too" She said while nodding towards the bald Turk who was paying attention to a conversation between the red head and a man with long dark hair.

"Why don't you have a drink with us" she said causing the red heads attention to turn to us. He had a lopsided smirk.

"Yeah, pull up a chair and have a drink" he said raising his own glass of whiskey.

"Sorry" I said flatly. "Im working" I finished and the red head looked around the empty bar.

"Doesn't seem busy" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That might have something to do with the group of Turks sat in front of me" I snapped and they all looked up at me.

"Ahh so that's why you're being so cold, yo." He said with a smirk "What ya got against the Turks?" He asked with a tilt off his head.

"Reno, leave the young women to perform her duties" The dark haired man said and I nodded to him in thanks before walking over to the bar again.

"What time is your friend coming to pick you up?" Matt asked and I shrugged with a small innocent smile on my face

"Whenever my amazing new boss lets me get off work" I said batting my eyelashes overdramatically, making him laugh.

"I don't think im getting any more business tonight" he said looking over at the Turks "You can leave whenever" he said making me grin before I pulled my phone out to text my friend to pick me up.

"Thanks Matt, you're the best" I said before slipping into the back room and grabbing my bag and jacket.

"You leaving?" I heard a voice say as I out of the back room and pulled my coat on and I looked up to see the red head from before holding his empty glass. I nodded and he put his glass down on the bar.

"Could ya pour me another before ya go?" He asked and I sighed before looking over to Matt who was on the phone, I nodded before picking up the whiskey bottle and pouring a small amount into the glass.

"You never answered my question from before" He said and I looked up to meet his bright aqua eyes.

"Shinra hurt a friend of mine…well a few of my friends actually" I said quietly and he nodded.

"We aint like that no more yo" He said as though trying to reason with me. "Tryin to atone for what we did and shit like that" he finished as I saw my friends car pull up outside of the bar.

"Whatever, I gotta go" I muttered before heading to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Basic Info**

Name:  Skylar Johnson

Gender: Female

Age:  23

Family: Unnamed mother and father.

Appearance:  She is rather short and is often teased about it to no end, she is thin but not too thin, she doesn't have an hour glass figure as most girls crave for but it doesn't bother her too much. She has long wavy electric blue hair that stops under her shoulder blades, a side swept fringe and bangs. She has blue/grey eyes that she thinks are dull and boring, pale white skin that doesn't tan but burns badly instead.

Personality:  She was the sociable, popular girl who was the girl next door. She was compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, smart, friendly and easy to get along with. She has changed a lot since she was younger, the loss of her parents taking a toll on her, she is generally caring and kind when she is around people she trusts but around people she doesn't know so well she comes off as cold, distant and harsh. Her friends noticed the change and would now describe her as a funny girl that is good at hiding; she used sarcasm in awkward situations and as humour. Around people she doesn't like she can be blunt and brutally honest, speaking without any tact for anyone's feelings, and saying whatever she has to get what she need from them.

Quirks: She often fidgets and can't sit still most of the time and bites her lip when she doesn't quite know what to say. She hates when people tap things and says she can't concentrate.

Likes: She loves Coffee, but she prefers it without milk, she loves reading and talking with her friends and likes playing loud music when she is driving…..though that might be why she crashed her car.

Dislikes:  She hates the people still involved with Rufus Shinra and she can't stand people who use people for what they want. She hates people who are overly cocky and rude.

Occupation: Bar hostess at "The watering hole" a Bar her brother's friend owns. She is also an AVALANCHE member.

Weapons/Equipment: A Gun-blade she keeps in a leather pouch that clipped to the end of her top and hung down to her knees. Two pistols kept in a holster around her waist

Advantages in battle: She is fast on her feet and even faster to pull a trigger if need be. She is flexible and uses that to her advantage. She can be graceful and has made her own gun-blade to fight with, almost no one could beat her is she has her gun blade.

Disadvantages in battle: She may be fast, flexible, a good shot and good with a blade but she lacks in strength and is often reckless if she sees someone in need of help.

Best Friends: Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart (Zack Fair before his death)

Friends: Barret, Cid, Yuffie and Vincent.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been working to help AVALANCHE when I met every one. I never went on missions unless they were a man down and needed help. I mostly handled hacking into the Shinra computers and cutting off the security cameras and shutting down some off their computers with bugs I could send into the system. I grew close with Tifa; we had similar personalities and got along well. It wasn't until I was called in by Barret to help the group come up with a plan to attack the sector one reactor that I met Cloud. We didn't get along much at first but after my parents died just before the final battle at Shinra he kinda helped me deal with it I guess. He had suffered a lot of loss too and we had more in common than we thought. I moved away for a while after Shinra was destroyed.  
Eventually I moved to Edge to stay with Cloud and Tifa in the bar, they told me about the remnants and everything Vincent had to deal with.

I smiled as we pulled up outside 7th Heaven; I unhooked my arms from around Clouds waist and jumped off the back of his bike. I caught my reflection in the glass windows and winced at my bright blue hair, it was sticking up everywhere.

"That thing is not good for my hair" I said while trying to pat it down and he rolled his eyes "I mean my hair is fizzy enough but when I get on that think it just gets worse" I finished.

"Then get your car fixed" he said walking over to me and I sighed.

"Nah, iv broke that thing so many times I know the repair guys number heart by heart" I replied and he smirked slightly.

"You never were a very good at driving" he mocked and I turned around to match his smirk with a playful glare.

"Why don't you let me drive that bike of yours and we we'll find out" I said and he scoffed.

"You aren't going near Fenrir" He said and I laughed.

"You named your bike? What is it with guys and naming there stuff" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we just go inside, Tifa said Barret is coming to drop off Marlene soon" he said and I nodded before pushing my way into the bar.

It hasn't changed since this morning when I left for work; there were still small patches of oil from when Cloud walked in this morning from fixing his bike. Tifa had asked him to clean it up but he never was any good at stuff like that.

"Sky!" I heard a small voice shout as I walked in and I grinned as I saw Denzel run up to me "Guess what?" He all most shouted as I leaned down to his leave.

"What?" I grinned and I saw Tifa come out of the back room behind the bar.

"Marlene is coming to stay with us for a whole week" I chuckled slightly and nodded. The two had been close friends for a while now.

"That's great, you should go tidy you room then so you can hang out with her when she gets here" I said and he frowned before grumpily walking towards the stairs.

I heard Tifa giggle slightly. I stood back up and smiled at her.

"How was work?" She asked and I groaned before sitting down on a bar stool, Cloud close behind me. She picked up a glass and poured me my usual drink, Scotch on the rocks.

"Horrible, some guy spilt coke and gin all over my top so I had to borrow one of Matt's girlfriends" I said and she laughed before handing Cloud a glass of coke and vodka.

"You don't have to work there, you know I could set you up with a job here" She said and I shook my head.

"Nah, this way I can bring in more money, if I took money from you for working here, I would just be giving it you back to pay my part of the rent" I said and she nodded in agreement.

"I didn't even tell you the worst part" I said and bother her and Cloud looked at me with raised eyebrows.  
"About an hour before I called you to pick me up" I said looking at Cloud "The Turks showed up" I said and Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"All of them?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I never met them, but there was a bald guy, a girl with short blond hair, a guy with extremely long black hair and an extremely annoying red headed guy" I said with a roll of my eyes.

Cloud nodded.

"As long as they keep out of trouble there fine" He said stiffly, he still didn't like them very much which I can understand.

"So what's the deal with them, the red head said something about trying to atone for everything that happened" I said and Tifa nodded.

"Yeah, Rufus said he and the Turks are trying to make up for what they did by protecting the planet rather than using it" she explained and I nodded before sipping my drink.

"I still don't like them" I announced and Cloud snorted

"Nobody likes them"

Tifa rolled her eyes at us though she had a small smile on her face and she turned to wash up a few glasses from last night.

"What time do you open?" I asked and Tifa looked over at the clock.

"Erm Marlene is coming around 8pm so ill open at 9 when she and Denzel are getting ready for bed" she said and I looked up at the clock. Only half an hour until Marlene would get here.

"You need me to work tonight?" I asked and she nodded apologetically and I shrugged "Its fine Tifa, besides I like some of the drunk idiots that come in here, there nice" I said and Cloud scowled.

"They would be nicer if they didn't try and feel you up" he muttered and I rolled my eyes at how over protective he could be.

"One time" I said holding up a finger "That happened once and once you pretty much yelled at him im pretty sure he pissed himself out of fear. Besides he doesn't come here anymore" I said and he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Im gonna go get cleaned up and I'll come back and make something for Marlene and Denzel to have to eat" I said and she nodded before I headed up stairs.

"Hey blue bird" I heard Barret's booming voice say as I walk down the stairs. My now wet blue hair is pulled over my left shoulder; I wore a dark green tank top and black sweat pants and a pair of black flats. I usually wore casual cloths when I helped out around the bar, it was my home and I was comfortable there.

"Hey Barret, where's Marlene?" I asked and he pointed upstairs.

"Barret bought her and Denzel some takeout food so you didn't have to cook for them" Tifa said and I grinned.

"Well I best be going" Barret said and I nodded with a smile before heading towards the bar.

"Want me to handle the bar while you get the two kids sorted" I asked and she smiled at me great fully before running up the stairs.

I walked out the back room to see the usual people sat in the bar, a few drunks at the counter and some people who had just got off work from around the area. The bar was never crowded unless it was weekend a usually Tifa would get Yuffie to watch the kids.

"Tifa getting Denzel and Marlene settled?" Cloud asked, one of his blond spikes moving slightly as he walked over and I nodded before serving a few people there usual drinks.

"You get any delivers this week?" I asked and he nodded.

"A few, there not fair from here so they won't take up much time" He said sitting in front of me at a bar stool.

He was very attractive, nobody could deny it. He stands at 5'7" making him much taller than my 5'2 and he had a lean build and fair skin. His blond hair is spiked in an odd fashion that suits him well; he has blue eyes, which glow due to having being exposed to Mako. Though he hates it and denies it his face is still somewhat childlike.

As silly as it sounded I felt a little self-consensus around him or Tifa, they both looked amazing and then I was just kinda plain apart from my hair.

Cloud looked at me with a frown and I looked up at him.

"Stop it" he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I said

"Whenever you over think something you get this dazed looking on your face" he said and I bit my lip but nodded before filling up a whisky glass for him and sliding it across the table.

"You got work at The Watering Hole tomorrow?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, Matts going easy on me because business is slow" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah people don't like being in the same place as the Turks really" He said before gulping down his drink.

"Whoa slow down" I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"Im thirsty and its getting hot in this place"

"Yeah because whisky helps with that, there are bottles of water in the mini fridge in the back room also can you see if we have any milk left in there?" I asked and he nodded before heading into the back room.

Tifa walked back down the stairs and smiled at me before walking over and pouring herself a drink of coke and vodka.

"They ok?" I asked and she nodded slightly and sighed.

"Marlene bought candy…..safe to say they won't be sleeping till late" she said and I smiled before nudging her.

"At least its week end" I said and she nodded with a smile.

Cloud walked back though and placed a mug in front of me before sipping from a bottle of water, I looked down and saw it was coffee and smiled at Cloud thankful.

**A/N: Hey so sorry if Cloud or any other characters seem out of character im still trying to figure out how to write them. Please leave comments off how you think I could improve in writing. I have a story plot but it might be a slow build up.**


End file.
